Matt Austin
Matthew Austin (born October 31, 1985) in Chicago Illonis And Is Best Known For His Work In Total Nonstop Action Wrestling And Is Now Working For Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling.And Is An American Professional Wrestler. Career Austin Has Been A Huge Wrestling Fan Since He Was 4 And Got A Job At 15 As A Gym Wrestler The Check Was Good And He Wrestled Many Matches For More Money By 18 He Had 5,000 Dollars Which Gave Him Enoguh Money To Move To Miami Florida. But Before He Could Fly He Received A Call From Jeremy Jarret Who Asked Him To Begin A Wrestling Career In World Championship Wrestling. World Championship Wrestling (1998-2001) Austin Made His Debut In WCW As Matthew Austin But Shortly After Was Dropped Back To Matt Austin His Debut Match Was Against Chris Benoit Which He Defeated With A Inside Cradle. After the match Austin was approached by Kevin Nash And Was Offered A Place In The nWo but at exactly the same time Team WCW Member Sting Approached him and offered him a place in Team WCW Austin loved WCW and loved watching nWo before his WCW Debut so he replied to both of them "Im Not Sure So nWo vs WCW The Winning Team Will Recive Me As A Member".3 Months Of Feuding There It Came SuperBrawl 99 NWO VS WCW In A Team Gauntlet Starting Off Was Kevin Nash And Benoit it was a rough cut but Team nWo had won the first match then it was Goldberg vs Nash. Nash was showing off to the crowd turned around and was Speared to death! he was KO'ed instasntly he was pinned 1 2 3.After another 30 mins the final two Sting and Scott Hall Hall hit the Outsiders Cut and was about to win for the nWo but Austin came in and smacked Hall with a chair while Goldberg distracted the referee Austin has officially joined WCW. The Instant Plan (NWO VS WCW) II In 2000 Austin and Team WCW Made A Plan Austin and Sting were to defend the WCW Tag Titles they made a plan which Austin would join nWo and get info on there plans for WCW and when the time was right in a bug match nWo vs WCW Austin would betray nWo. Austin screwed Sting out of the match and himself after he quit nWo (betrayed) he left WCW. In 2001. Total Nonstop Action (2002-2006) He debuted in TNA as a jobber he wrestled 1 match a month. he won half and lost half by 2006 he was released. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (2008-Present) Austin took a 2 year hiatus and will make a wrestling return in November signing as a member of the new breed of the newley revived ECFW Now ECWC. Semi Reitrement On April 3, 2008 he semi retired Finishers *'Straight From Austin' (Leg Drop DDT) *'The Crossfire' (Belly To Back Inverted Slam Sometimes From Second Rope) Themes Austin Crossfire (Game On by Jim Johnston) (OR OTHER ARTIST)